


falling in love at a coffee shop

by gayyearning



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Mildolyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyearning/pseuds/gayyearning
Summary: An AU where Gwendolyn, the local barista has a crush on a regular customer.
Relationships: Mildred Ratched/Gwendolyn Briggs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	falling in love at a coffee shop

“You come here often.” 

Mildred is puzzled whether it was a question or a statement, “Is that- well, yes. I like how nifty it is here.” Mildred is quite reluctant to answer considering she was oblivious as to what the question pertains to, but she’s had her eye on this barista for quite some time now—the orange coloured curls that remind her of cinnamon, deep blue eyes that resembles the colour of the sky and her astonishing smile that brightens Mildred’s day just every damn time.

She has never gotten the name of the said barista, considering how quick the barista moves around—her name tag often swinging as she moves. Today, however, is such a slow day and Mildred is the only customer. She glances dubiously to see what is on that name tag of the barista. Gwendolyn, it reads. 

Gwendolyn stares at the spaced out Mildred, wondering what she was looking at, “Excuse me, Ma’am? Do you want that hot or cold?” but for some reason, some inexplicable cosmic joke—Mildred answers, “You.” 

The amount of sexual tension between Gwendolyn and Mildred somehow made the entire chilly coffee shop heated, both women feeling their cheeks burn from what Mildred said. 

“Ma’am- I’m sorry, what?” Gwendolyn clears out her throat as she clarifies what has been uttered by the woman in front of her. “I mean, iced. I’m sorry- it’s too early for me. I’m really exhausted.” 

“Yeah, I get you. You don’t look like it though, you look stunning—per usual.” Gwendolyn leaped, expressing her desire to the woman who so often catches her eye, too. “Oh, uh- thank you. You’re very kind. You too, per usual.” Both women are stupidly grinning at each other’s innuendos, forgetting that the world isn’t theirs to keep. 

The tension was broken by the coffee machine whirring as it’s done frothing the milk. “Oh. Oh! Yes-“ Mildred laughs at the flustered Gwendolyn. Mildred thought about how the flirting actually got in the way of her work- making Mildred feel a wee bit validated, but still unsure if the barista was just being kind or she was flirting with her, too.

“Oh, I’m sorry- I didn’t catch your name.“ 

Gwendolyn tries to be oblivious, but she’s heard Mildred’s name from her co-workers when they take her order. 

“Mildred- My name is Mildred. You can call me Mill, or Millie.” Gwendolyn notices the little smile Mildred does after she bites her lip. This makes her heart flutter, for some reason. 

“Okay then, I’m Gwendolyn. You can call me Gwen.” 

_“Gwen.”_

Mildred once again bites her lip as she says Gwendolyn’s name. The act sends certain electricity to Gwendolyn, making it difficult for her to comprehend what to say next. 

“Here’s your receipt, Millie. I hope to see you around more often. Have- a nice day.” Gwendolyn tries to be nonchalant about it, but she stutters as she utters these words to Mildred. 

Mildred walks away from the cashier, smiling from the interaction. 

Little did she know, hours later when she peeps at her bag for loose coins- she’d see the receipt with something wonderful written on it, “You made my day, Millie. Here’s my number- dinner? x Gwen”


End file.
